clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Clan Castle
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Clan Castle houses any reinforcement troops sent by your clanmates. If it's destroyed, any troops still inside are trapped there until the end of the battle." ---- ---- *'Summary' **A Clan Castle is needed for creating or joining a Clan. It houses Troops which can be used in an attack or when defending the base. **Players begin with a ruined Clan Castle. While it is ruined, it is surrounded by obstacles (trees and stones) and cannot be moved. Once it is rebuilt, players are able to create a Clan or join an existing one. The Clan Castle can also be moved once it is rebuilt (you do not need to join a Clan first). **Once players join a Clan they have the ability to "Request Troops" once every 20 minutes. Other Clan members will see the request in the Clan Chat window and can donate a maximum of 10 Troops to the Clan Castle. Players can use these Troops during battle, and they will also defend the base when a player is offline. **Players receive experience points for each troop they donate. The number of experience points earned depends on the housing space of the troops donated, for example; donating 1 archer earns 1xp whereas a giant will earn 5xp and a dragon 20xp. Players can donate a maximum of 5 troops per request. Every housing unit of troops donated counts towards the "Friend in Need" achievement. **Encourage clan members to donate high level troops. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **When enemies come within a 12 tile radius of your Clan Castle,any troops donated by your clanmates will file out to attack. While defending, Troops from your clan castle are able to jump over Walls. This is also true for Heroes. **When the Clan Castle is selected, the activation radius can be seen like the range of a turret. **If the Clan Castle is destroyed while defending, any Troops remaining inside will not be able to deploy; they are not destroyed, and will be available for use in the next battle. **Try to place the Clan Castle somewhere near the center of the village so that the Troops within will respond to attacks quickly from any direction. **Keep in mind that once enemy Troops that have no favorite target become aware of defending Clan Castle Troops, they will target those Clan Castle Troops before they target any buildings. This urge will even prompt them to break through a Wall if necessary to get to the defending Troops. As such, placement of a Clan Castle full of Archers behind an interior Wall will force attacking Troops to break the Wall before attacking surrounding buildings, whether this is desired or not. **This building has a lot of hit points (generally second only to the Town Hall), making it a very good building for absorbing damage while your defenses attack. **Although the Clan Castle is a very useful building for defensive purposes, Giants and Balloons do not preferentially attack it (they will only do so once all other defenses are destroyed). **Defensive units that survive an attack, regardless of their health level, will return to the Clan Castle at full health. **If you get attacked by air units, only the Troops that can attack air units will come and defend. All other Troops will stay inside the Clan Castle until ground units are deployed. *'Offensive Strategy' **It is crucial to try to lure the Troops out of the defending Clan Castle when attacking. Players can do this by deploying a single unit within the range of the enemy's Clan Castle. This is to prevent a situation where players are forced to fight these Troops within range of the enemy's defenses. It's also useful to know what type of defending Troops are in the Clan Castle before deploying the whole army. (example, you don't want to deploy mass barbarians attack when the enemy have balloons defending their castle). **After luring the Troops out a player can choose to surrender the battle (if you decide these Troops put you in a disadvantageous position), ignore them (not recommended), kill them with a Lightning Spell or lure them further away from the defensive buildings before battling them with your own Troops. Note that once deployed, Clan Castle Troops no longer have a trigger radius and will travel the entire length of the map to attack any enemy units. Use this to your advantage to draw them as far away from the defensive buildings as possible. **An easy way of handling strong Troops (level 5 or 6) is to lure them far away from the base. Place one Giant at a far side, wait for the Troops to come close, and then deploy Archers in a circle around them; they should be taken down easily. This technique also works extremely well on Heroes. **When weaker Troops come out of a Clan Castle, use a Lightning Spell to get rid of them.The Lightning Spell only damages defending Troops, so you may use it while the defenders have engaged your attacking Troops without fear of friendly fire. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **There is dramatic graphical changes when it is built, at level 2, and at level 5. **When it first appears, it is ruined.( It looks like it exploded.) **When you "upgrade" it to level 1, it appears with a blue gate and everything else is the same. (except it isn't ruined.) **When you upgrade it to level 2, there is more windows added and the top looks like the top of a level 8 town hall. **When you upgrade it to level 3, it gets wooden supports, and shields are added to every corner. **At level 4, the supports go away, the top gets opened, and there are golden outlines on the gates, in between the windows, and on the shields. **At level 5, the whole color scene changes the dark navy blue. It turns into a box-like shape, and the top turns into one of a level 9 town hall. *'Trivia' **When clanmates donate Troops, they march into your Clan Castle from the top left corner of the clearing. When you donate Troops to your clanmates, they march from your Army Camps to the bottom right corner of the clearing and disappear. **If a clanmate donates a Healer and you are attacked, the Healer will start to heal damaged buildings. Note that the Healer will still need to be triggered normally by enemy Troops coming withn range of the Clan Castle. **Donated Troops walk through walls to get to your Clan Castle, rather than jumping over them. **When the Christmas update came, Supercell had to raise the hit points of the Clan Castle because people were destroying it with the Santa's Surprise spell before it could send out any Troops. Category:Clan Category:Miscellaneous Category:Buildings Category:Troops